The Day You Slipped Away
by YeRue
Summary: Sequel for Good bye. Alfred POV.


Hi. The awesome I am here with a sequel/SHOT

Sequel of Good bye: Second Part

(BGM: The Day You Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne)

Beware. Sad!Alfred

* * *

><p>"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs, almost sounding like a screech of a bird. Trying to calm himself as well as catch his breath, he quickly knelt beside Arthur, who lay dying on the cold floor...<p>

_Na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na_

"He's dead?" Alfred choked on his words, as he let a tear escape, which rolled down like a raindrop rolling down a glass window. "H-hes not dead. Not.. dea..d." Trembling, Alfred burst into tears, grabbing at his heart, regretting he had said such things before... He didn't want to believe this. He hadn't really meant it. Ivan was just a friend, so he could get Arthur jealous.. His hands grasped Arthur's cold one, and he said, "Arthur, please say something... please...Iggy...please. You're alive...please." he started sobbing again, his heart torn fatally, he felt like he had lost the whole world.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

The police and the ambulance had came to pick up Arthur - Arthur's corpse.. Alfred's hands hung strengthlessly on his sides on the bed when the police had questioned him many things.

He could hear nothing.

No, this had to be wrong.

Arthur wasn't dead!

He was just sleeping.

Or maybe this was a dream.

No, not in a million years, that Brit would die.

_I don't forget you_

_Oh its so sad_

Alfred ran towards the ambulance which was placing Arthur aboard to get him to the hospital. He stood beside Arthur, who was covered in a white blanket from head to toe.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

"Why.. are you covering him..? He isn't dead, right..?"

"...I'm sorry."

"No! He's not!" Alfred shouted.

His legs buckled, and he collapsed onto the pavement. "He's not dead.. Please say so, sir.."

"..."

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

Alfred rode on the ambulance, beside Arthur - or his corpse.. He constantly teared up, biting his lip, squeezing his own hand again and again.

_Na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na_

Alas, they arrived at the hospital, where.. All the doctors said he was dead. Dead. D-e-a-d.

No, but this was impossible.

No. Simply, no.

They'd been smiling, laughing, playing just one month ago.

One month.

He'd also seen him today, although he had looked grumpy.

_I couldn't get around to kiss you_

_Good bye on the hand_

And he couldn't save him.

He couldn't.

_I wish that I could_

_See you again_

_I know that I can't_

Alfred felt empty and hollow.

He could only keep on remembering the boreal touch of his lover's - or former lover's - hand.

No, he wouldn't, and couldn't believe it.

_Oh I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

He looked at his phone which had rang a dozen times while he was on the way to the hospital.

**Incoming calls**

Ivan

Alfred almost threw his phone away, but there was something that caught his eye.

A new message.

From who? He wondered, and clicked.

**Sender: **Arthur Kirkland

Good bye, Alfred.

A jagged arrow of sadness and sorrow hit home on his heart at that one short message.

It was sent just a day before Arthur died.

Alfred hadn't seen this...

He was too busy playing with his friends.

What had Arthur been thinking at that time?

Tears made their way through his eyes again..

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Three years later~<strong>

The breezy wind caught Alfred's blonde hair flying in the wind, as he carried a bundle of white flowers. He was in one nostalgic mood again, of sadness and regret. Over the years, Alfred had never forgotten Arthur, and he been sad a whole year, and apparently still was. Time did heal, but not erase the thoughts out of his mind. He felt downhearted whenever he came to this place, the place where Arthur stayed.

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same, no.._

Finally he came across a sculpted stone cross with Arthur's name engraved on it.

Arthur's final resting place.

_The day_

_You_

_Slipped away_

_Was the day_

_that I found it won't be the same.._

Alfred wanted to cry, to whine why he had died, why he left him.

Why he had chose to die, and leave him alone.

Maybe it was a kind of punishment.

_Na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na_

Alfred missed him.

Missed him so much.

"I miss you."

* * *

><p>Sniff.<p>

Yes, this might be a bit crappy due to the fact that I wrote this while I was _studying._

Planning to post a few more fanfics in a week, or if I write them fast enough, one or two days.

Thanks for reading...


End file.
